Phone Call
by Random Dice
Summary: He watched her walk around, after she tackled the man, the man that was coming after him, she came out of no where, colliding into him, smashing her arm on to the ground, nearly breaking it, the doctor told them when they took her to the hospital.


A/N: I wanted to give this a shot, it sounded fun, and since I'm on a _Mentalist_ binge, why not do it for Lisbon and Jane. It's not like they don't have enough, right?

If you want me to continue any of them, and I will see what I can do. I'll even put you in the author's note and go, 'Also this is for 'so and so', so you better thank them for this!'…Something like that.

Enjoy!

_iPod Challenge _

_1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _The Mentalist_. That is all.

_Phone Call_

**1. Next Contestant- Nickelback**

Patrick Jane watched as another man decided to hit on his 'Boss'.

They were undercover and Lisbon had to be a slutty waitress, and damn was she good at it. He ground his teeth together as another man asked the jumper what would happen if they asked to do her. A man just grabbed her ass.

It was all Jane could do to not beat that man's head in with a stick.

Women were just as bad!

They wanted her too, eying her up and down, wondering if they could get with the new girl.

And what was she wearing?

The shortest skirt in history, it shouldn't even be called a skirt, and a strappy tank top that aloud her cleavage to shine through.

**2. Poor Unfortunate Souls- Pat Carroll (Ursula)**

Teresa Lisbon laughed as her daughter sung to her favorite Disney movie _The Little Mermaid_. It was her favorite song. She had the motions and facial twitches just right, it was quite funny to watch.

Jane walked in and saw something that happened almost every night, but never ceased to draw some amusement from her parents.

Charlotte, or Charlie as she preferred, saw her parents, but didn't stop, she was trying to teach her two year old sister, Mahira, to sing it too.

It wasn't working, but Charlie defiantly got her patience from her father, yet everything else was from her mother, as was Mahira.

**3. My Own Prison- Creed**

He had finally done it.

He killed Red John, and revenged his former family, but as the bailiff led him away, he looked back to see Van Pelt crying into Risgby's chest, and Cho rubbing his Teresa's back.

She was crying, crying and holding their two children, soon to be three, as she was pregnant.

It would be the last time they would see him in a long time.

He knew this is way he didn't want to be with anyone before Red John was killed.

He hurt a lot of people, but he had good reasons, so he held his head up, and looked away from the three sets of mossy green eyes that looked at him, tears in all their eyes.

They led him into a cell, it was cold, a bit damp, and all grey. The cell was like his old home, all he needed to do was paint a smiley face on the wall, and it would be his bedroom at the old house, where his wife and daughter were killed.

This was worth all if it though, wasn't it?

**4. God Bless the USA- Lee Greenwood**

Jane sat on his backyard grass, waiting for his wife and children to come out and watch the fireworks with him. It was a special time for him, his father being in the military, he always appreciated Fourth of July more than most others he knew.

A song came on, he stood and placed a hand over his heart, as someone sung the national anthem, it was beautiful. It reminded him of his late father, a great man, whom Jane loved very much.

**5. Most Girls- P!ink**

Lisbon sat in her office, having just broken up with her boyfriend, she didn't like him all the much, not remembering why so kept him so long.

_He offered you a life, no love, but life with riches_ her mind reminded her. Sighing, she rested against her chair. It wasn't worth it. She needed someone who loved her, not someone who tried to buy her love.

"Hey, Lisbon? We still going to the park to feed the ducks? You said your niece wanted to do that, so…" He looked a little unsure, but she smiled, and nodded.

"Okay, see you Saturday." He left before she could say something.

Maybe Jane was the one she needed…? Maybe…One day…

**6. Lose Control- Maria Mena**

He watched as she tried to keep her temper, he was late again to come to their little get together's after work, usually at her place. She instead grabbed his shirt, and pulled him and pushed him on to the couch, before climbing on to him.

He moved his hands down to her ass as she kissed his neck. She was losing it. She needed more from him, more than casual sex. She needed…

Love.

**7. Supergirl- Reamonn**

He watched her walk around, after she tackled the man, the man that was coming after him, she came out of no where, colliding into him, smashing her arm on to the ground, nearly breaking it, the doctor told them when they took her to the hospital.

"Are you okay Lisbon." She smiled and waved her good arm around, in its no big deal kind of manner.

"I'm fine, I'm alright." In his mind he added that she was like Supergirl.

She was screaming at him the next morning, telling him he ruined the investigation, and to get the hell out of the office, only to come back when he was ready to act like an adult.

Only Supergirl could put with him.

And she was his Supergirl.

**8. Trouble- P!ink**

A teenage Lisbon stood in front of her teacher, rolling her eyes.

"Miss Lisbon! Are you even listening to me?" Squawked the silver haired woman.

"Yes."

"Than what did I just tell you?"

"Not to knock any more of Tyler Gibbers teeth out and no up cutting Patrick Jane in the stomach." Teresa rolled her eyes, again, for effect. The teacher's nose flared.

"I don't know what they could have possibly said to make you do that, but-"

"I'm a lose cannon? That's what Mr. Hicks said last week. Look, Mrs. Rice, I'm trouble, just tell them to back off, and I won't smack them around anymore." Mrs. Rice glared at the girl, to much trouble for her own good, but her glare softened when she saw the child in her, the child with no parents, and caring for three younger brothers.

"What did they say dear?" Her voice was kind; it startled Teresa, who mentally jumped.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"If you don't tell me, we're going to have to find you another foster family and I know you like this one." Teresa didn't like it as much as her brothers did, that's only reason she put up with it.

"Gibbers was talking smack about my brothers, and Jane laughed. They had it coming." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

**9. In The Shadow Of The Valley Of Death- Marilyn Manson**

Their building was on fire, while the team was in there, with their children.

Teresa hugged her twins, Olivia and Nathan, close to her chest as they cried in fear. Jane had their other daughter, Abby, but a baby, to him, using his jacket to protect her.

Van Pelt and Risgby huddled under a desk with their son Sammy, and Cho, he left to get them food an hour ago, they hoped that he had gotten out in time. Lisbon knew that needed to get out, but how could they, the place was an inferno, hell if you will. Teresa looked up and caught her husband's eye.

"I love you." She mouthed to him, and he back to her, just before the building collapsed, you could hear their children crying, screaming.

It was what they heard as they woke up in a white place.

"Mom?" Teresa whispered.

**10. Phone Call- Forever The Sickest Kids**

He stared at the phone, wanting to call her. She was so close, yet so far, so very far away.

He had hurt her the other day, it was the anniversary of her Mother's death, and he poked and picked at her until she finally broke into tears in front of the team, slapped him and fled to her office. He had to quit, no one would talk to him. He just needed to call her, push his pride aside and just call and say sorry.

He needed to decide what was more important: Saving him self or letting her in?

He picked up the phone.

"Hey Teresa…I'm sorry, really, really sorry…Yeah, I'd like that…See you soon."

The End

A/N: So, you like it?


End file.
